Of Foxes and Dogs
by Nekoji
Summary: When a dog demon appears struck by lightning, Yokos past comes back to her like a tidal wave. I don't own...
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking, I have never read a story or saw an episode of Tactics that even slightly mentions Yoko's past. It might have in the manga but I only read to 2. This is a tale of how when an ignored demon comes along Yoko's past floods back to her…

Things to note,

I have made Yoko's original name Kiame. If you don't like it please suggest something.

The name of the randomly appearing demon is Kana Ino everyone alternates between first and last name.

This is short but I will make up for it by trying to update a lot.

Without any further delay,

Of Foxes and Dogs

A brown haired fox demon sat near her master on a raining night. Her silver haired master stared out the window at the pouring rain. A tall black haired demon sat across from and seemingly watching over him. The fox demon finally broke the silence, "Kan-chan, staring at the rain won't make it stop."

Kantaro jerked around, surprised. He looked dazed as if he had been thinking. "I suppose. Yoko get Haruka and I more tea." He ordered.

Yoko jerked up to follow the order at the mention of her name. When she got back, Kantaro was telling Haruka about a random memory. "Teas ready." Yoko said.

"That's great, Yoko I was telling Haruka about the strangest thing that happened on a day like this." Said Kantaro.

Haruka maintained his silence Yoko sat down and continued to sip her tea. Kantaro resumed what he was saying, "Wasn't it like this on the day I named you Yoko?"

"I think so." She replied.

She could barely remember back that far. The only thing she really remembered was an old dog demon friend, it was also a night like this when her old master had died. She and the other girl, the previously mentioned dog demon was left with two choices, to stay with their master's daughter or to just move on.

_It was a rainy night. Yoko and he companion at that point the dog demon, Kana, both sat over their deceased master. "I think we should leave here, Kana. I don't trust master's daughter." Said a younger Yoko. She tugged at her dog-eared friend's slave. "We have no where to go. Besides I trust her. She's the one that gave me this nice shiny collar!" Said Kana, her short black tail swayed across the wooden floor. A loss fitting iron mesh color hung around her neck. "I still don't trust her." Said Yoko. Kana looked to the floor, her ears flat against her head. "I guess this is goodbye then, Kiame." She said. Yoko/Kiame nodded. She and Kana hugged and said their goodbyes. Yoko walked off. She looked back, but no one was there._

A huge flash and agonized howl got Yoko out of her thoughts. She and the rest of the group got up and rushed outside. A limp figure lay in the grass. When she got closer she realize it was a badly burned girl dog demon. She checked the pulse quickly. "She's alive, just knocked out." Yoko said.

The girl's eyes opened slightly then widened. She stared at Yoko, "K…Kiame-chan?" She said in a weak whisper. She lapsed back to unconsusness.

"Haruka get her out of the rain. Yoko go get some burn medicine." Kantaro ordered.

Haruka picked up the girl. Yoko scurried back to the house. She stole another glance at the girl and noticed a badly imbedded mesh color…

………………………………………………………………………….

Well? I know it drags a bit… I'll try to update soon.

_**Please review!**_

- Nekoji


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! An exuce to update! Heres the secand chapter without delay.

I thought I sould put this handy little chart in since the characters and their original names and master given names matter in this left is original name right is master given name

KiameYoko

OnikuiHaruka

KanaMutt

Disclaimer I don't own Tactics 'sigh'

Of Foxes and Dogs

Yoko sat next to the injored demon's futon. She had no douht that it was her old friend. She was the only one she had ever told her real name to. The ignored demon opened her eyes slightly. She tried to sit up and her gaze imidiately fell on Yoko. "It is you, Kiame-chan." She said with her eyes wide.

"My names Yoko now. You shouldn't be up Kan." Yoko said worried. She couldn't hide her happiness at seeing her friend again though.

"That means you got away but…" Kana's voice trailed off. Out of now where she hugged Yoko tightly and started crying.

Yoko was startled but hugged her back. "What's wrong?" She asked. She gently petted her furry dog-ears in an attempt to calm her.

"You got another human then… Oh Yoko you were right about our old master's daughter!"

"It's okay here. Kantaro's really nice to all goblins and demons! Also, what did you mean about me being right about her?"

Kana sniffled miserably. "She told me that day you went away. She was the one that posioned our master!"

Yoko gasped. She had never trusted Mimi but never even thought that she would do such a thing. It was clear she hadn't been all to kind to Kana either.

"We're back from getting the other medicine!" Called Kantaro. At the sound, Kana finaly let go of Yoko and tried to stand. She yelped in pain as on of the burn wounds opened. She fell back to her cot.

Kantaro walked into the room with Haruka following him with a basket of herbs. Kana noticed Kantaro and growled defensively.

"Great, you're awake! I'm Kantaro and this is Haruka You've meet Yoko." Kantaro said cheerfully.

Kana was still growling and glareing daggers at him. "Kana. You're human." She said simply and with a hint of distain.

"Kantaro go get some tea." Haruka told Kantaro out of no where.

"Why are oyu ordering me around?" said a puzzled Kantaro. Haruka didn't answer and gave him a look that said clearly 'go away for now'. He stomped away to prepare some tea. Haruka watched until he was out of the room.

"You've had a bad experience with them, haven't you?" Haruka asked Kana once he was sure Kantaro was out of earshot. This wassn't the first time an ingered anything had mysteriously appeared outside the back door. Haruka had learned in time that he had a skill for getting thoughs distrusting of humans to accept help from Kantaro or any human.

"Yeah, whats it to you, Onikui?" Kana said flippantly but she had seemed to have calmed down considerably. She stoped growling and her tensed musled returned to normal. She began to lick ond of her numerus burns. There was far to many to bandage them all.

"Kantaro is a kind human. As much as he may not seem like it at times." Haruka tried explain.

Yoko/Kiame cut in, "Sometimes hes very greedy and materialistic though." She noticed Kana getting paler by the secand. "But all in all hes as good as Haruka says and more… How do you know hes Onikui and niot be afraid!" Yoko said shooked.

"I can see it in your eyes Onikui. Your hearts been softened by that boy somehow. You would never eat a demon. Anyway, hes a human and I refuse to grant him my full trust. Kiame-chan you look better than you ever looked around our old master, so I trust he cares for you well." Kana's burst of poetic trust and intelligence ended and she went back to licking a burn on her shoulder.

"Kiame?" Said Haruka puzzled.

"My real name." Said Yoko. "Its very uncreative almost as much as yoko, its stands for kitsune-ame."

Haruka looked at her inm understanding as Kantaro walked in with some tea. "We're out of money again. Haruka you're going to eat usd out of here. Heres the tea anyway sorry if its bland we had reuse the leaves." He said.

Kana looked suspiusly at the tea and shrugged. She picked it up and froze. Her ears stond upright and turned slightly to her left. She put the tea down and stared to her left at the door to the backyard. She turned pale and her eyes showed pure dread.

Yoko could tell too. Her master, Mimi was near. Even with her less developed senses she could tell. Kana looked as scared as a mouse of a cat

"What is it Kana? You don't like tea?" Kantaro asked her.

"Kantaro-san, please alow me to hide here. Even though all I can do is fight, I'll make myself useful!" Kana said urgently.

"Of couse you can stay Kana. Why are you so pale? You must have caught a cold!" Kantaro replyed.

"Arigato gazi musta!" Kana said sencerly. "Anything to get away…" She whispered.

Everyone stoped talking when they heard footsteps and the back pourch. Kantaro's bells jingled slightly. Kana almost instinctively transformed into a tiny puppy. She was entirely black.

"Yoko go hide. Kana you should to. Haruka stay here." Kantaro ordered. Yoko transformed into her tiny fox form and they both ran and hid in Yoko's bedroom.

Once they were hidden, the back door slide open quickly and slamed against the side loudly. It revealed a girl with bright yellow hair and staff with a lighting bolt on the top. A rabbit like creatue on a chain leash stood at her side. "Yuki tells me you have my demon." She said to Kantaro bitterly. She aimed the tip of her staff at his neck.

Haruka stood in front of Kantaro protectively. He stood up and held a hand in front of Haruka to tell him to stay low. "I have no demon that could possibly be yours. I'm a foulklore authour and live here with my room mate and servant. Get out off my house." Said Kantaro simply. He shot Harukla that said simply, 'do something about this!'.

Haruka got up and went to where Yoko and Kana hid.

"Well if you want to do this the hard way. Mutt, come here!" She ordered. Haruka thought quickly and hit Kana hard on the head knocking her out before she could follow the order. He could tell they weren't safe yet though…

Uhh. This is sopposed to be a cliffhanger. I need ideas for next chapter… Did I discibe their master's evilness enough. Sidenote: Kana only knows how to fight witch is why she and Kiame/Yoko go back, Yoko can't fight

_**Review!**_


End file.
